The Island
by dragon-skies84
Summary: The members of our beloved Sanzo pary recieve plane tickets. But what happens when the plane mysteriously crashes and they find themselves on an islad where the natives, aren't so friendly?


_**The Island.**_

_**Summary: The members of our beloved Sanzo party receive plane tickets, but the plane gets into a mysterious accident. What will happen when the four of them get stranded on an island where the natives, aren't so friendly?**_

_**Chapter One: Oh Great, It's you.**_

* * *

Hey! Dragon-Skies84 here. Welcome to chapter one. We posted this to see if you liked it and we hope you do. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: We don't own Saiyuki or any of its characters.

* * *

Sanzo is seen walking up the stairs to the plane. He received a ticket in the mail a few days before. There was a note inside the envelope as well, but all it said was, "We think you deserve a little time off. Hope you enjoy your vacation." He thought it was a bit odd, but he did think he needed a vacation. He handed the stewardess his ticket and she smiled before handing it back. He gave her an irritated look before stepping into the plane.

He looked up to see if he could find a seat and rolled his eyes at what he saw, "What are you doing here?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

Sitting in three of the only four seats, were Hakkai, Goku, and Gojyo.

"I take it you received a letter as well?" Hakkai smiled as he motioned for Sanzo to sit in the empty seat across the isle.

Sanzo groaned, "No thanks. My vacation involves a lot of alcohol and none of the three of you," he said irritably as he turned to leave the plane.

He jumped back a little when he nearly ran into the stewardess, who was standing in front of the closed door, "Please take your seat," she said absently as she gave him a large smile.

Sanzo shook his head, "No, this is where I get off," he said bitterly as he reached for the door.

"Sorry," the stewardess said as she pushed him back, "But the stairs are gone and the pilot is preparing for lift off," she said in an annoying, chipper, tone.

"Ya heard the lady," Gojyo said with a smile, "Sit down and relax," he said as he leaned back and put his feet on the seat in front of him.

Sanzo groaned with irritation, "Fine," he said coldly as he sat in the seat across the isle from Hakkai and in front of Goku.

The stewardess sat in her seat and buckled up, "This will be fun," she said, her voice more annoying than ever.

They felt the plane move and looked out the window as the earth got further and further away.

* * *

"This is good," Goku yelled excitedly as he stuffed his face with food.

The three men watched him devour everything in front of him.

"You've been eating for three hours now," Gojyo said in disbelief, "Aren't ya full yet?" he asked.

Goku shook his head, "Are you kidding, I'm just getting started," he said excitedly, causing Gojyo to give him a dirty look.

Sanzo rolled his eyes before looking back at his paper.

"Sanzo," Hakkai whispered as he leaned across the isle.

Sanzo turned his head and glared at the young man, "What?" he asked bitterly, obviously he still hadn't got over the fact that he had to vacation with them.

Hakkai looked at the stewardess, who was still smiling, "Do you notice anything…odd about the stewardess?" he asked before turning and looking at Sanzo.

Sanzo looked at the woman and titled his head slightly, "She does seem to be a bit too chipper," he commented, though this didn't seem to faze him.

"Yeah," Hakkai nodded, "Her facial expression never changes and she seems to have a vacant look in her eyes. She seems…kinda…empty," he said slowly before looking at Sanzo.

Sanzo sighed, "That's not odd. Goku looks the same way when you give him food," he said sarcastically before adjusting his paper and continuing his reading.

"Excuse me!" Goku yelled as he held his hand in the air, "Can I have some more of…umm," he thought as he looked at his tray, "Ummm, EVERYTHING!" he yelled excitedly.

"Stupid monkey!" Gojyo yelled as he smacked Goku in the back of the head, "You're gonna eat everything on the plane!" he continued.

Goku opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the stewardess' voice, "Now now boys," she said peacefully. The four men were taken by surprise when they looked up and saw her standing in the isle next to them. None of them even saw her move, "There is no need to fight. There is plenty of food for everyone, besides, you won't be eating like this for very long," she smiled and nodded before walking through the curtains and into the back.

"What?" the four men said in unison as they looked at one another.

"What did she mean by that?" Goku asked confused as he put an egg roll in his mouth.

"I don't know?" Hakkai shrugged, "But I didn't like it," he said as he looked to Sanzo.

Sanzo shook his head, "I didn't either," he agreed, "Gojyo, you go ask her what she meant," she ordered as he motioned for Gojyo to go behind the curtain.

Gojyo gave him an odd look, "I'm not going," he said frantically, "Send the monkey!" he yelled as he motioned to Goku.

Goku swallowed his egg roll, "No way! Send Hakkai!" he yelled as he pointed to Hakkai.

Hakkai simply smiled and shook his head, "No way, I'm the one who realized something was wrong in the first place. I've done my part, it's some else's turn," he said as he waved his hands defensively.

"Gojyo," Sanzo said bitterly as he glared at the red head, "You're a self proclaimed, womanizer. Go womanize," he ordered as he once again pointed to the curtain.

Gojyo gave him a dirty look, "No thanks, I prefer women who don't threaten my existence, thanks," he said irritably, "I still say that we should send the monkey," he suggested again.

Goku shook his head, "Hakkai!" he yelled as he pointed to Hakkai.

"No, Gojyo is the most logical one," Hakkai said as he motioned to Gojyo.

"THE MONKEY!" Gojyo yelled as he stood up and grabbed Goku, "SEND THE MONKEY!" he ordered as he pulled the young man from his seat and held him in the air.

"HAKKAI!" Goku yelled as he squirmed to get out of Gojyo's grip, "SEND HAKKAI!" he screamed.

Hakkai waved his hands once more, "No really, Gojyo is the best option we have," he said.

"FINE, I'LL GO!" Sanzo yelled, an anger cross on his forehead, "But only because I want you to shut up!" he screamed as he walked to the curtain, threw it back, and walked into the back room.

The other three sighed with relief, "I think that worked perfectly," Hakkai smiled as a look of accomplishment appeared on his face.

"Yeah, we really know how to eat at him," Goku said as he shoved more food into his mouth.

"Well, you really know how to eat at anything, you stupid monkey," Gojyo scorned as he leaned back in his seat once more.

Goku gave him a dirty look, "Leave me alone, you stupid water sprite. I'm hungry," he scorned as he swallowed the food in his mouth.

Gojyo rolled his eyes, "You're always hungry, but we have limited food sources and yer eatin' us off the plane!" he yelled, fire in his eyes.

Goku opened his mouth to say something, but was once again cut off. This time, it wasn't by the stewardess, it was by a loud, annoying, girly, shreak from the back of the plane.

"SANZO, BALDING, MAN!" came the voice, "YAY!" it yelled, followed by Sanzo running out from behind the curtain.

He had a look on his face as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Are you ok?" Hakkai asked concerned as he looked at Sanzo.

Sanzo plopped down in his seat and gasped for air, "Help me," he pleaded as he looked Hakkai in the face.

Hakkai gave him an odd look, but didn't a chance to say anything before, "I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE!" came the voice of the girl as an orange haired woman ran out from behind the curtain.

"Lirin?" the three men asked confused as they watched Lirin jump up and land right in Sanzo's lap.

"Yup, it's me!" she yelled excitedly.

The three men sat in silence as they looked at her. They'd all been riding the plane for nearly three hours and none of them knew she was there.

"Not that we're complaining," Hakkai said after a few moments of silence, though, they really were, "But, what are you doing here?" he asked confused.

"We all got letters too," came the voice of a man from behind them. They turned around in their seats and noticed that the curtains were pulled back to reveal four more seats. Three of them contained, Kougaiji, Yaone, and Jien. "We just didn't know that you would be here," Jien said as he raised an eyebrow.

"If we knew that, we wouldn't have come," Kougaiji chimed in.

"Same here," Sanzo said solemnly as he pushed Lirin off his lap. She hit the floor with a loud 'thud'. "If I knew any of you were going to be here, I wouldn't have come," he continued, a look of dissaproval on his face.

Kougaiji's face scrunched with anger, "Well, I think we got the worst end of the deal," he moaned, "You four are worse than…"

"Please," Hakkai interrupted, before the anger cross on Sanzo's head got any bigger, "Can we all agree to get along? At least until the plane brings us to our destination," he said calmly, obviously not wanting everyone to blow up at each other.

"Fine," the others agreed in unison, though Sanzo and Kougaiji's death glares continued.

"How long is this flight gonna be anyway?" Gojyo asked annoyed.

"Well, let's ask the stewardess," Hakkai suggested as he looked at the half-breed.

"But she hasn't come back yet," Goku said as he rubbed his stomach, "And she was supposed to bring me food," he whined.

Sanzo and Hakkai gave each other an odd look, "He's right," Hakkai said before looking to the back of the plane, "I wonder where she could have gone," he said confused.

"Who?" Yaone asked, over hearing what they were saying.

"The stewardess," Hakkai replied, hoping Yaone knew something.

Kougaiji gave them all an odd look, "What stewardess?" he asked confused.

The four men's eyes widened with surprise, "The one that I followed behind the curtain," Sanzo said as he motioned to himself, than to the curtain.

Lirin shook her head, "There wasn't a stewardess back there," she said from her place on the floor.

Sanzo looked down at her and shook his head, "There was one, I saw her," he said, thinking maybe he was crazy.

The other three nodded, "Yeah, we saw here too," Hakkai said slowly.

Gojyo looked up at the door in front of the plane, "I wonder," he said as he slowly made his way up to it, stepping over Lirin as he past her.

He opened the door and walked through it. Everyone waited a few moments, but he didn't come back.

"Maybe we should've followed him," Goku said, concern in his voice.

"No, than we all would be stuck up there," Hakkai said, not diverting his gaze from the door.

"Yeah," Sanzo agreed, "Besides, I'm sure he'll be back in a minute," he assured the young monkey.

They waited a few minutes, and sure enough, he emerged from the door. A look of sheer horror was strewn across his face.

"Well, what did they say?" Hakkai asked concerned.

Gojyo shook his head, "Nobody's there," he replied vacantly.

Everyone's eyes widened at the thought of their impending doom.

* * *

Well, what did you think? We hope you liked it.

* * *

Happy Trails,  
Dragongirl4

ILoveMyGojyo


End file.
